


Slow Dancing Through Life

by mansikka



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, POV Alex Manes, POV Michael Guerin, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Glimpses of Michael and Alex slow dancing during important moments in their life
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 68
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a collaboration between myself and the lovely Lieselfh; you can find her [here](https://lieselfh.tumblr.com/)!

[art by Lieselfh](https://lieselfh.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Michael is _excited_. He's nervous too, but it's the kind of nervous that he likes. He keeps pacing the living room peeking out the window waiting for the sight of Alex's car, rehearsing words he's been practicing for at least a week now. He keeps second-guessing himself; should he have put more effort into this instead of a carefully prepared chicken curry that is Alex's favorite, and the wine Alex has started to like? But then Michael calms for remembering that this is _them_; haven't they earned the simple life they have now where words are easy to say between them, and any difficulties between them are simply solved?

Not that this is a situation with _difficulty. _What this is, is an exciting step to demonstrate their love. If his stomach would stop doing its uncomfortable somersaults, however, Michael might feel a little better prepared.

Alex's car. Michael startles for the sound of it, running to the window just to check, and then fighting with himself not to wait for him outside on the porch. He can't stop himself at least opening the door of their cabin, though, beaming at Alex as he climbs out the car.

"What's that?" he says, when Alex slides a package from the back seat that he carefully balances in his hand while closing the door. So much for waiting on the doorstep; Michael is already halfway across the porch.

"That mint ice cream you like," Alex replies, kissing him in greeting. Kissing him long enough they almost forget he's holding on to something.

"Amazing. Are you hungry?" Michael asks, squeezing his waist before nodding his head for Alex to follow him inside. He doesn't wait for him to answer, only goes back over to the stove and rice cooker to check everything is perfect, which it _is_. He listens to Alex putting the ice cream in the freezer, running his hands over the front of his jeans as he does for how nervous he is.

"I am. But maybe first we can... talk a little?"

"Bad day?" Michael asks in alarm, spinning back to him, his heart stopping for the look on his face. "What is it?"

Alex licks his lips nervously, carefully taking Michael's hands. "It's just... I've been thinking about this. I've been thinking about this for a while, actually."

"Thinking what, Alex?" Michael asks, his heart beginning to pound. Though for the way Alex is looking at him he isn't _worried_, really. In fact it just adds to the excitement he feels.

"I was... we've been together for a while now," Alex says, tilting his head a little and looking him over in that kind of consideration that has always made Michael's heart swoop.

"We have."

"And we've been _good_," Alex adds, swallowing nervously, giving him a flicker of a smile.

"Best time of my life," Michael agrees, having to kiss him. Which of course distracts them from their conversation again.

"And I want it to continue."

Michael laughs, because although Alex looks nervous and his _own_ heart is racing, he looks _adorably_ wide-eyed for what he is trying to say. "Well, _yeah_, Alex. I'm not going anywhere. Are you?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Well, _good_."

"Marry me?" Alex blurts out suddenly even more wide-eyed like he has no control over his own mouth.

Michael can hear blood pounding in his ears, his breath coming out in a quick blast. "Alex—"

"Nothing else would change between us," Alex adds like he has rehearsed an argument in case Michael _doesn't_ want to be married to him for the rest of his life. "We would still be the same as we are now. And we can still be _us_—"

"_Alex_—"

"But then everyone we know would _know_ we were together. That we were an _us_."

"I think the whole world knows anyway," Michael says, wrapping his hands around Alex's hips and beginning to sway him. "Everyone who's important does already."

"But I want—"

"I was gonna ask you to marry _me_ tonight," Michael says, _beaming_ at him because he can't believe this. This is _everything_ out of his imagination. And the _look_ Alex gives him is just the biggest reward imaginable.

"You were?"

"_Yeah_," Michael says, taking Alex's hand to lead him through to where he has decorated their living room, laid out their dining table, even put on a playlist especially for this. Alex's eyes sweep over the room with his smile just getting wider.

"_Really_?"

"_Yeah_, Alex. And I'm gonna make us rings. I just... I wanted to be sure you _wanted_ this."

"I want this," Alex tells him in a rush, crowding up against Michael and throwing his arms around his shoulders. His heart is beating fast; Michael can feel it against his chest. "I want _you_."

"You already _have_ me."

"Then I want you all the time."

"I thought that was a given too," Michael teases, kissing his cheek and looping his arms around Alex's waist, back to swaying him in his arms.

"It is. I just want to be able to tell the world about it."

"Me too. And I know we have work tomorrow, and are busy until the weekend, and it's late now. But I wanted—I _needed_ to ask. Wanna marry me, Alex?"

"I do," Alex says, helplessly smiling, "I do. And I want us to celebrate this properly next week when we have a day off together."

Michael draws him into a kiss, peace settling over his shoulders. The last piece he's been searching for to make himself truly whole settles into place. _Everything_ in their lives together now is going to be alright.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

[art by Lieselfh](https://lieselfh.tumblr.com/)

* * *

When has anything in Michael's life turned out as perfectly as this? On this starry, perfectly clear night, out on the front porch of their cabin while half-drunk glasses of champagne wait on the kitchen counter for when they go back in, Michael is dancing with his _future husband_. With _Alex_. It is a dream, surely, something he had never pictured for himself.

But here they are, hands laced together where their engagement rings glint in the moonlight overhead, holding one another and smiling with euphoria for _this_ being something they get to have.

"These are _perfect_," Alex says again with an awe-filled glance down at their fingers.

Michael made the rings from scraps of metal from his _ship_, a symbol to Alex that he isn't going anywhere. That his home is with _him_. It helps that the metal is durable so that he'll never have to take it off no matter what work he does with his hands. Michael's ring is on his finger for _life_ because the world needs to know he belongs to Alex.

"All _this_ is perfect," Michael replies, tilting his chin at him. Alex looks beautiful in a blue shirt he _knows_ is Michael's favorite on him, and Alex can't keep his eyes off _him_; the black vest over white shirt thing was right and Michael _will_ thank Isobel for helping him pick it out. They are halfway through a bottle of champagne, and they have a New York cheesecake to eat after once they are less full from the steak dinner Alex cooked because Michael had to work a little later so he could take tomorrow off. Their evening is unhurried as a result; they have all of tomorrow to indulge in each other as well. Tomorrow, and every day after that, in fact. Michael is _excited_ for the thought of them being married, officially starting their happily ever after.

"I _love_ this," Alex says then, splaying his fingers wider on Michael's waist and taking his time to look him over.

"Isobel."

"She's already planned the whole wedding, hasn't she? Including what we're wearing," Alex says with an exasperated though affectionate smile. Alex knows his future sister-in-law all too well.

"Well. Let's just say this _outfit_ was to gauge your reaction," Michael says, stroking his thumb over the back of Alex's ring as they continue to dance.

"Oh?"

"If you like it, there'll be something similar. You know. For when we_ marry_." Michael might stop feeling giddy for the mere mention of them marrying one day, but not any time soon.

"Oh. I like," Alex agrees, with _that_ look in his eyes that sends a flush of heat through Michael that steals his words. Temporarily.

"We're getting _married_," Michael says, loving the way Alex's face lights up in reflection of how ecstatic he is.

"We are. We're really getting married."

"Yeah, Alex. We _are_."

"Alex _Guerin_," Alex adds with a touch of smugness and a slight squaring of his shoulders. Alex is taking his _name_. Michael is sure there is something weirdly possessive about how thrilled he is about that in particular, but for Alex looking so happy about it, Michael won't overthink it too much.

"Yeah. You will be. You'll be officially _mine_."

Alex presses firmer against him, brushing their lips together, before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I already am."

With the backdrop of that starry sky on this perfectly clear night, they continue to dance, whispering their hopes and dreams for the future that they will get to spend together.


	3. Chapter 3

[art by Lieselfh](https://lieselfh-art.tumblr.com/)

* * *

They are _married_.

It has only been five hours since they officially took their vows, but Alex is already sure that he will _never_ get used to how elated he feels for knowing there is nothing that will come between them now. He would _pinch_ himself to make sure it was really happening but his hands are currently occupied, holding on to his _husband_ for their first dance.

Michael, when he _isn't_ kissing him, has the most adoring, loving, dopey look on his face that Alex thinks might be his favorite look on him, competing with his sleepy face in the morning, and that looks he gives him when peering around the doorway of their bedroom wearing his cowboy hat and nothing else at all.

Alex is a _Guerin_ now. So alongside this excitement he experiences as this bubbling up of giddiness is the sensation of _freedom_; from his past, from his father, and for everything he once was but doesn't have to be now. He still has his brothers, who stood there amongst their friends and family to watch them marry with proud smiles on their faces. Alex is surprised by just how much his relationships with his brothers have changed for the good, for all of the Manes' siblings disowning their father.

He has new family as well, of course. Max and Isobel have welcomed Alex with open arms, treating him like one of their own even before they put these rings on their fingers. In fact, everyone here today is part of Alex and Michael's extended family. They are truly lucky to be loved as much as they are.

"How are you doing?" Michael whispers, still with that look of delight for him, splaying his hand wider on Alex's back.

"Amazing," Alex replies, which isn't really a big enough word to describe how he is feeling but is all he has. Michael gets it anyway; the same feeling is reflected right there in his eyes.

"All that practicing dancing paid off, huh?"

"I think so."

"Doesn't mean we don't keep doing this," Michael adds as he squeezes him close.

Dancing in their living room, kitchen, out in the yard; Alex wants all of it. There is no _way_ this dancing will ever stop. He kisses Michael instead of answering, holding on tight as he replays the events of their day. The lazy breakfast in bed before Isobel descended on them demanding they start getting ready. How Michael had looked walking down the aisle towards him in the tux Alex is _really_ looking forward to helping him out of later. How tearful they had both been saying their vows, and how it had been Arturo, Max, and _Flint_ of all people who had been most teary-eyed with them. Liz and Kyle had hollered loudest; what else could they expect from their two most troublesome friends?

And now they are here. They are really _here_, sharing their first wedding dance in front of a group of people who will love and support them for the rest of their lives. And they have each other, joined in a union symbolized by rings forged from a ship from beyond the stars. _Cosmic_, because that is what they have always been. There is _nothing_ in this world that can ever be better than this.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

[art by Lieselfh](https://lieselfh.tumblr.com/)

* * *

It's been a beautiful, perfect week. Alex has worked with some fascinating people, meeting in some of the best cafes and restaurants Roswell has to offer; one of the biggest perks of working for himself. Michael got to work on an old Plymouth that he's been _raving_ about all week for how excited he is to restore it; seeing Michael in his element is one of the most rewarding things in Alex's world.

They've had dinners and lunches with various family members and friends, found a new trail to walk their new dog Buffy that she just loves, and Buffy has been spoiled rotten by everyone they've come into contact with. The Guerin household is a content one this quiet Friday night, thankful for a really good week.

And it's _date_ _night_. Alex never knew this was the kind of thing that would make him feel so content, or that he would look forward to allotted time with Michael like he does. They live together, and love so much, that every moment they spend in each other's company Alex still cherishes for how long it took them to get where they are. But _date night_ is special. It is one night a week set aside purely for _them_, where they spoil one another with an indulgent dinner and then beers out under the stars in their yard. Date night is simple, and so them; their phones are off, the rest of the world stops existing, and all they have to think about is how late they can get away with going to bed. Late, tonight, since tomorrow is Saturday, and they can sleep in as long as they like.

And tonight they are _dancing_. At dinner with Liz and Max in the week the bar they'd been in held salsa classes, which Alex had never thought he'd really want to try. One look at the glee on Michael's face for how easily the steps came to him, and the lewd wink he gave him when he was in his arms, and Alex had decided they would have to salsa again. They are trying to follow a Youtube video, but keep getting tangled up in a turn.

"Is it this way?" Michael asks, tugging Alex's fingers and spinning him, having Alex land with his back against his chest.

"Uh. I don't think my arm is supposed to be _here_," Alex says with doubt as he looks down at his arm trapped across his chest with his fingers curled over his own shoulder.

"No. Maybe not," Michael says with _that_ tone of voice; the one that says how hard he is concentrating. Alex _loves_ it. "I'm gonna skip back a bit, okay?"

Alex turns his head enough to kiss his cheek, waiting for Michael to move the video back a few seconds. Who knew that Michael's _abilities_ could be used for such practical things?

"So, if you step _there_, and I go _here_," Michael says, as they walk through the steps on the screen before Michael restarts them yet again.

"I think so."

Michael turns the volume up a little more, pacing out the steps that will lead them to the turn again. When he is happy with what he is doing with his arms, he extends his hand to Alex, winking as they take up their positions again. And this time, when Michael spins him, Alex lands exactly where he is supposed to be. They kiss in triumph, and then get a little distracted with one another, only separated with Buffy woofs because she is being left out. Isn't that what _date night_ is all about?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

[art by Lieselfh](https://lieselfh-art.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Alex can hear Michael humming; it is low, and soft, and even without getting out of bed he knows that his husband is cradling Mara, their daughter of only eight months. He hadn't even heard her; Alex fumbles to his side for the light on his nightstand, pulling himself upright to check for the baby monitor. It isn't in the room; Alex smiles in affection for Michael's attempts not to wake him. But he can't leave him alone; there is something so _humbling_ to Alex for watching Michael care for their child.

Once he has his prosthetic on Alex creeps along to Mara's room, watching from the doorway as Michael gently lowers Mara back into her crib. Michael smoothes a stubborn curl from her forehead that Alex knows is going to be as difficult to control as Michael's own, then stands to the side to look at her before satisfied she won't wake. He doesn't even startle when he turns, smiling like he senses Alex is there with him.

"Hey," Michael says as he squeezes his waist with one hand, the baby monitor held securely in his other.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Michael assures him, kissing Alex on the cheek before taking his hand, and tugging. "Just woke up is all."

"Do you think she dreams?" Alex asks as Michael leads him into the kitchen, putting the monitor on a counter while he looks in the fridge.

"I don't know? I guess?"

"I hope it was something _good_ if she was."

Michael smiles at him over his shoulder, then settles on pouring them both a glass of water instead of whatever else he was thinking of. It is just after three in the morning, so water is probably for the best. "I'm sure it's just shapes and colors. Our faces, maybe."

"I hope so. Can we stay up a little? Make sure she doesn't wake again?"

Michael only nods towards their radio, turning it on without even crossing the room, keeping the volume low. "You should sleep. You have a meeting in the morning."

"And you're at the scrapyard for nine."

"Perks of being the boss is that if I _want_ to be late, I can, Michael tells him, holding out his hand once Alex has drained his glass.

Michael now owns the scrapyard that was once Sanders', with Sanders himself now far too old to be working at all. Michael and Alex go to see him once or twice a week, his eyes lighting up in delight when Mara waves her arms at him for a cuddle.

"I suppose you do have _staff_," Alex says, with tease in his voice even though he is bursting with pride for all the work Michael has put into the scrapyard. It is now a thriving, growing, successful business. Michael even took some classes so he could learn a little about running a business. It isn't possible for Alex to be more proud.

"Unlike you. There's _just_ you," Michael says pulling him close, softly swaying Alex in his arms.

It's true; there _is_ only Alex doing his work, but he can't complain about that either. He has more than enough work, and has a flexible schedule as a freelancer, meaning he can be home with Mara most days. Their life together is about as perfect as it gets.

"Not true," Alex says, as he swivels Michael so he is curled into his arms. "I have an assistant."

"I don't think our daughter screaming for a diaper change or food counts as _assisting_, Alex," Michael says, turning his head as Alex presses a kiss to his shoulder.

"Not Mara. Buffy."

Buffy, who Alex is sure is passed out asleep on the couch with her paws in the air, not even aware of the humans awake in her house. She would make a terrible guard dog, aside from if anyone goes anywhere near Mara without her express permission. Anything else is free game; especially if there is a treat involved.

"Well. I suppose she does give you excuses for breaks, at least."

"See? She's perfect."

"Everything is," Michael says, turning to kiss him, as Alex continues to sway him in his arms.


End file.
